Finish machining of deep pocket aircraft structural components is limited by deflection and chatter. Modern designers are consistently pursuing weight reduction opportunities in metallic structure. Machined parts with deep pockets and small corner radii require long slender end mills to cut the corners. Long slender cutting tools are more susceptible to chatter and vibration than shorter more rigid tools. Long cutting tools exhibit lower natural frequencies, which reduces the process damping effects which can stabilize chatter. This requires small cuts and slower cutting speeds to avoid chatter, which can increase manufacturing costs. Current methods to increase machining rates include using higher cutting speeds and tools with more cutting edges. Both of these techniques can result in more chatter for longer cutting tools.
Current methods exist to reduce cutting tool vibration and chatter. These include using an eccentric relief on the cutting tool to enhance the rubbing of the cutter on the machined part. This rubbing will also stabilize the cutting tool. The use of an eccentric relief is a benefit for shorter cutting tools, but the effect is not useful for longer tools, when the resonant frequency of the cutting tool creates a wavelength that is longer than the eccentric relief.
It is therefore desirable to provide modified cutting tools which retain or increase process damping effects to stabilize chatter.